The Art of Hypocrisy
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Sequel to Alice X2 its been a year, no one remembers the events of what happened, nor who kept their peace in tact. But, she's come back, on the request of Dumbledore, who wants her to teach. Will Draco remember her when the spell wears off? SSXOC DMXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Art of Hypocrisy

Chapter 1

She stepped out of the black hole, that had appeared in the ground, grabbing another person by their collar, and throwing them up, before going back in. "I'm leaving. Come get me when you make sure it's all a mistake." She instructed them, before vanishing with a way of black, and the hole vanished as well. The male grunted and got to his feet. He got to his feet, and entered the school, all the carriages, gone, the last one, leaving him behind, a blonde girl and a boy, sitting in it. He took shelter behind a pine tree, from the Grounds care taker, as he closed the gate and locked it. The newcomer had never taken into account that gate, nor had he seen it before. He waited until the care taker left, and stepped back onto the road, looking at the carriage, hoping he could score a ride- but it was too far. He got on his hands and knees, his cloak melting away, as he concentrated, until a large, blue dog, stood on the path, panting, before it went into the forest, and began running towards the school.

~Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry~

"Awe, what a cute dog!" Some girls cooed, a Teacher, standing at the top of a stair case, pushed through the new coming students, and to the back, where the 'dog' was. The girls jolted to attention, and backed away from the dog.

"How did this-? Never mind. Shoo, now! You're not wanted here!" The teacher, urged. The dog tilted its head, and looked at her, narrowing its eyes.

"_It's unwise to show me, an embassy, hostility, Professor."_ It said, the girls gasping, as it pushed itself onto its back legs, and transformed back into its human form, opening their eyes, and looking at the teacher. "Good Evening. Forgive me fore my rudeness of not taking my human appearance earlier- I haven't been pet in so long." He said, looking at the girls, bowing to them, as they blushed. "Thank you for your affectionate petting."

"Please, why are you here?" The Professor, Ms. McGonagall, asked.

"Ah- a message between Masters." He grinned. "Ah, but, I wasn't supposed to say that. Now, how about we help the new students to the Grand Hall? I will follow you, until you reach the Headmaster or his office." He smiled. "Come, come, 'to the Grand Hall, watch stairs, they tricky' yes?" They grinned, the Professor sighing, and getting on with showing the new students where to go, the stranger staying at the back of the group with the girls who had been petting him.

~Grand Hall~

The messenger had pulled Dumbledore aside, retrieving the letter form his cloak, and handing it to him. "Unfortunately, my Mistress had no intention of acting as a Professor here. Nothing against your school, of course, but the spell we cast on the students may very well unravel, since we hadn't the time to properly place it and did a very sloppy job when we did cast it." They informed the Headmaster. "She's afraid that a certain young boy will remember just a little too much." They said. "She is ON campus, but not fully HERE, you understand, right?"

"Yes. It's a shame, I really wanted her to teach-"

"Another reason is because she doesn't think students will take too kindly to her courses, if she were to teach."

"Could we, perhaps, work something out?" The Professor suggested, and the messenger bowed.

"Of course, it is your decision, Headmaster, but, I doubt she will accept it in person." He said, and Dumbledore nodded. "I will go and inform her that you request a personal audience with her. She will meet you at 10 pm, in your office, is she accepts." He said, before vanishing, and the Headmaster going to greet the new and returning students.

~Headmaster's Office~

The Messenger and their Master sat in chairs, in front of the Headmaster's desk. "Sure, I'll teach." The messenger looked at them in surprise. "But, I'm not good with magic myself, you know. So, don't get too mad if they go home knowing a bit of something similar to it but not quite."

"Ah, but, it would be good, for them as upcoming Witches and Wizards, to learn something, a little, out of the ordinary, so they have an advantage if the time calls for it, no?" Dumbledore pointed out, and their Master chuckled.

"Ah, true. Well, what will I be teaching? Do I have to follow a rule book?"

"There are certain rules you must abide y, but, I will allow you to look further into that yourself. I will also have an actual Professor; check on your class, to see how everything is going." They nodded.

"Also, I may have to take leave from time to time to check on my own already existing duties, but, I have given them a phone number to contact me at, if anything is wrong, so, it should be alright. May Jackal continue to be a Gardener?"

"Of course, as long as he doesn't cause trouble. I greatly appreciate you reconsidering my offer."

"It's fine. I have a debt to pay, since you took me in and taught me, thanks to my past father's bullying and abuse of status. But, that won't be happening anymore. So, I get to wear what I like?" Dumbledore nodded. "Oh, I think I might like this job."

(Next Day)

Several students had been assigned to a new class called, 'The Study of Foreign Customs and Creatures.' Among the group of students now assigned to this class, was Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and of course, Ron Weasely. The students piled in and on the chalk board, was a seating chart, and names in boxes on the chart. A creature in a cage was next to the board.

"_Please take your seats, I'll soon be with you, if these instructions are not followed, consider yourself mince meat." _

Sang the creature in a harmonious and alluring voice, before it closed its mouth, as the students took their seats. The wait seemed endless, but, eventually, the bell rang, signaling that class had started- but still, no teacher. There was the sound of someone's footsteps, and running, before a girl bolted into the class room, and skidded to a stop, panting, everyone looking back at her.

She wore a short skirt, with a black belt that had a jack-O-Lantern belt buckle on the front. She wore a striped witch hat, with a crescent moon pin on it. Her black and white stockings, went up to mid-thigh, and had big, black bows on the outer side of the top of them, skulls scattered on the stockings, which protruded out of heavy-looking, black, gothic boots, that stopped just below the knee, and had neon green shoelaces, zig-zagging up the front of them tightly. She blushed, everyone staring at her, as she clutched books to the front of her chest, and walked to the front of the room, wearing a dark plum and light purple corset. Her purple hair went down to her rib-cage, and her bangs were snow white- pure white. She put the books down on the table, next to the chalkboard, and picked up the eraser, before she began to erase the seating chart.

"Hey, you can't doo that!" Hermione exclaimed, having abruptly shot out of her chair, , her amber curls, bouncing lightly from the sudden movement, and her yell, made the girl look back at her.

"I can so erase this! It's MY class room!" The girl snapped angrily, hurriedly finishing up her task, and tossing the eraser at the board, and it fell into its place, as the girl put her hands on her hips, and glared at Hermione. "I suggest you sit back down, Miss Granger, because unlike the other teachers, I don't like goody-two shoes like yourself!" the girl went to the front of the room. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Professor Kamikoro, and you all will be under my care, for the time you will be taking my class, 'The Study of Foreign Customs and Creatures.' I may not LOOK like I've older than, maybe, 20, but I am, so please, take care not to mistake me as one of your peers." She informed them. "Now, I'm not very fond of school, and I'm sure your other Professors have put you through some stupid activity, where you must learn something about one another, like a name or a hobby. I will not baby you, I will not lie to you, I will not make you do things that, I myself, would never even put effort forth to do. I am blunt, and I will kick you ass, and disregard the 'Teachers can't give the beat down on their students'. You're here to learn, and if having the information beat into your skull is the best and most effective method, then so be it." She took a breath, exhaling. "First, open your notebooks- or pull out paper- write this down if you desire, unless you have a good memory, because I'm going to give you an informing lesson on your first day."

There was the sound of people pulling out paper, and opening up books, quills dipping into inks, and students waiting. "Alright, I want you to write down what I saw, word for word, until I tell you that you can stop." She said, sitting on top of the table in the front of the room, crossing her legs, and clasping her hands, setting them into her lap. "Fucking up in my class is the equivalent, of fucking up your grade. Any disruption will give you immediate detention, no matter the purpose. You are not to touch the creatures in my room, unless I have given you the permission. You will not reveal any of the things you have learned, in this class, with anyone other than your peers and me. Of you are asked such a thing along the lines of, 'where did you learn that?' you will tell the person to see me directly. You may stop writing." After they had it all down, they looked at her. "What I will teach you in this class stays in the classroom, unless it is necessary to reach your goal. If your goal is to hopefully learn a spell to peep on the girls while they bathe, then you will be sadly mistaken, when you only learn how to transform into a girl for an entire week. My spells are strange, but you will adapt, because that's how humans are. They adapt to the situation and environment. The windows will be out only source of light, unless there is no sun, then, of course, I will provide lighting. Are there any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Alright. Do as you will." The students looked confused.

"But- you're supposed to teach us-" Hermione pointed out, and the Professor looked at her.

"But is teaching what you really want? Do you want me to really, fill your head with some sort of useless information, that, in an unpredictable situation, will never help you what so ever?" the Professor asked her, looking at Miss Ganger. "Say, for instance, you are being attacked by a Dementor. I told you a spell to kill them, but, you cannot remember it. Your strength is being sapped away, and your wand is out of reach. What do you do?" Hermione trembled, looking as if she was trying to rack he brain for an answer. "Exactly. There is nothing you can do, because Witches and Wizards are completely and utterly powerless, without their wand." She looked in front of her. "In this class, you will learn that not only, can you attack with your wand, but you can also attack with your hands. No, I'm not going to teach you some martial arts, I will teach you something similar to 'magic' that relies on one's own capabilities. How far you can go is up to your desire to strive. The laziest bum could be the most brilliant genius. I've told you all to do as you wish, as a test, to see your reactions. Miss Granger has just labeled herself as someone who acts on impulse, which means, she may very well, get far, or not at all."

"So- you want as to do as we wish, as a test?" Harry Potter asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. Go. Do as you will." She repeated, and, they did so, and she observed carefully. After 10 minutes, they were silent, bored. "Hmm…it took you all 10 minutes, to lose the desire to do what you want. Meaning, rules are holding you back from doing what you actually want." She got to her feet, and pulled out her wand. "This is my wand. You will find that, even though I have it handy, I have no use for it. It is merely for decoration purposes." She explained, tossing it carelessly, to the other side of the room, where it hit the wall, and landed on the floor, the students looking at it, to the Professor. "You may be wondering why I would do something so cruel, to something so vital to spell casting, as a wand. I don't need some pretty tree branch, to do something, like this-" she said, snapping her fingers, and a black flame appeared, just above her finger tips, and it floated there. "With the skills I will teach you in this class, you will be able to do this fairly soon, but it will require constant practice. I will only give physical tests, not written ones. Because if you are like Miss Granger, your knowledge is from books, Hands-on experience is far more interesting, and a lot more fun." She gave a lesson on the basics of the power she would teach, and the bell rang. "I know you won't listen to me, nor do it, but if you do have time, practice the basics for me. Class Dismissed." She said, the students piling out, and the Gardener, coming in. "Good Afternoon, Jackal." They bowed to her.

"Good afternoon, Mistress. How was the class?" they asked, and she shrugged. "I notices Master Draco pass by- did you make any private conversation?"

"That's unprofessional, Jackal, beside the point that it doesn't seem he remembers me." She informed him. "It's fine. Not like I'd care." Jackal chuckled.

"Of course you don't." He said, smiling cheerfully. "But Mistress, its unhealthy to lie to yourself. Even the Greatest Leader, must have a heart, to lead properly, no?" She blinked, before nodding. "I'm glad you agree. Come, let's have lunch. I made a bento for each of us, Mistress, and I'm not leaving until you eat your portion." He stated, pulling out atall box, wrapped in a blue cloth, with two pairs of chop sticks. He set it on the table, untying it, and offering the top box to her, as well as a pair of chop sticks. She chuckled, opening it up.

"You're too nice, Jackal." She told him, eating a chunk of rice with her chop sticks, and Jackal smiled gently at her, tilting his head to the right, looking down slightly.

"It's not enough to repay the debt of how you saved my life, Mistress." He said, and she laughed.

"You don't need to do anymore, you've already paid me well enough, Jackal." She said, looking out the window.

"Do you wish he'd remember you, Mistress?" Jackal grinned cattily, making her look at him. "Miss Diana still attends- she still is rooted in the Slytherian orm and is still dating Sir S-" She slapped him across the face, and he blinked.

"We do not talk about relationships, Jackal. You're aware of this, and yet you test the limit far to often." She told him, and he nodded, apologizing, but she only looked down. "For some reason...I feel weak when I'm standing up here. Is this normal for teachers, Jackal?" He shrugged. "I see...I was never cut out for a kind of job like this-"

"Tomorrow, why not take the children into the forest and call out a demon and show it to them?"

"Hm..."

"Even Ryutori Kamikor, can teach, if she can take down her own father, Balthazar, who was once the King of your Home, becfore his-heh- "untimely death"." Jackal smiled. "I have confidence in your teaching ability, Mistress!" She looked at him, before looking away. "I brough only one dessert, and your next class is starting soon, yes? Let's try and eat quickly, Mistress!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Art of Hypocrisy

Chapter 2

She lay in bed, asleep. "Mistress," Jackal urged, shaking her. "You must get up soon!"

"I don't need to get up…" There was pounding on her door and she lifted her head off her pillow, looking at the door. "Who would be knocking so goddamn early?" She asked Jackal, who shrugged and she got out of bed, throwing on a robe to hide her nude form from whoever was on the other side of that door. "Here- your pants." She muttered, and tossed Jackal his pants, as he got out of the bed as well; he caught them and covered his boxers, as she opened the door to Severus Snape.

"Do you-(glances at Jackal) - How could you be sleeping with him?" Snape demanded icily, nodding to Jackal, who smiled uneasily, and wave a little wave.

"How could you be sleeping with a student?" She asked, and Snape stiffened. "Besides, there's not a rule that says no sleepovers are allowed."

"The Headmaster gave him a room-"

"He'll get used to staying there, but, this is the first time we've been provided our own separate living quarters, and he's not very fond of being alone at night. Did he wake you coming over?" She asked, as Jackal declared he was making coffee. "Ooo, make me a cup too!"

"Being a professor is not just fun and games, girl." Snap hissed, and she sighed.

"If you're so god-damn uptight, then, maybe your students would favor you more. Besides, I owed a debt to the Headmaster for letting me stay here when my dad was still alive." She shrugged. "I need something to do to keep my mind off of the other things. I'll- attend classes, don't worry." She said, before shutting the door in his face.

~Class~

The students were loud- as they always are before class. She entered, walking to the front of the class. "Silence, please. I will put on some music, which is, pretty much illegal in my position, but, I'm doing it anyway." She announced and they silenced. "Alright, I want you to all make a single file line, and demonstrate what you learned from yesterday. This is mandatory in my class, and your grade depends on it. Every week, on Friday, you will give an oral class, in front of the class you. You fuck up, the whole class knows, but it stays here." She pointed to Hermione. "You! Teacher's pet! You study books, and then, you have no hands-on experimentation. When the time comes to defend yourself, nothing comes to mind for you, correct, Miss Granger?" She nodded. "Ok, come, you will demonstrate first." Hermione cleared her throat, getting to her feet and going to the front of the room. He made strange hand signs, before letting out a blaze from her mouth- but it then turned to nothing but a simple fluff of smoke and spark. "Take that as a lesson, children. Bookworms' brains may hold every secret in the universe, but when they are to face reality, they are at a loss. Go Sit, Miss Granger, I'm done with you." Hermione took back to her seat and sat down, some of then snickering, before the teacher silenced them.

The lesson went on with out a hinge. Students asked questions and the teacher answered. The creature from the day before, she carried around on her arm, and brought it around to each of them, so they could touch its feathers and rub its head. "Now, for homework, I want you to describe the feel of the bird's feathers. Your first essay is to tell me the emotions you would feel, if you and this magnificent creature, happened to switch bodies for the day. Where would you go? What would you do? Be creative and make it detailed. It's due next Friday." She said, and dismissed them when the bell rang. Draco Malfoy, put his things away, and was the last one in the room with her and the bird, as she put him back in his cage. He looked at her, like he had something on his mind. "Something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?"

He looked down. "No." He snapped, blushing faintly, grabbing his bag and leaving. She had her back to him, and straightened up the papers she had collected from them. What a horrible thing she did. How selfish could she be? This anguish and guilt-

How could she- erase memories that seemed to make him happy?

It was better this way though. Then, when he found someone he liked- he didn't need anything to hold him back. "You look sad." She looked over her shoulder, Jackal standing there, Fang on a leash. "You shouldn't be sad- you said yourself, it was for the best. Now, you can't go back. You can't have relations with your students, nor could you have any relations." Jackal reminded her, turning to leave. "You're doing a good job, as a Teacher, though."

She sighed, "I'd rather be back where I hold more power then being a teacher." She said icily, and Jackal chuckled,

"I understand, Mistress, but you'll have to put a hold on your temper." Jackal suggested, standing outside of the doors, "I hope the spell lasts- or you'll have to leave again." He said, and left her standing there, and she groaned.

"Oh yeah…that would be a good idea." She murmured and grabbed her things, yawning, and walking out of the classroom, stretching, and the bird flew to her side and perched on her shoulder, as she stepped outside and scratched its chin, "Hi there, beautiful." It chirped softly to her compliment and her petting, and she smiled,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She looked to her right and the bird lulled its head to the right slightly, as a furious Severus, stomped down the way, and she stopped petting the bird.

"I'm taking a breather, fuck off." She said bluntly, and he gasped in shock.

"I'll have you know, you can't talk to me in such a way!"

"I've never had a hint of respect for you, Snape; now get out of my sight." She said, and he went to grab her arm to tell her what was what, and the bird opened its wings and cawed loudly, setting his hand on fire. She reached up and pets the bird, Snape putting out the fire on his hand. "You're angering me and my friend, I suggest you leave."

"Your bird doesn't scare me." Snape said, and she glared at him,

"How dare you insult my friend? Who the hell was it that saved this place from your worst enemy, Severus! You weren't much of a help, I'll let you know!" She hissed, and let him leave, reaching up and stroking the bird, "Ignore him." The Bird chirped and nuzzled her before taking flight and leaving, as she left too. She passed Draco and his minions, Crabb and Goyle.

"I didn't know we could have a hot teacher." Goyle said and Crabb laughed, "Yeah, she had a nice butt." Draco stared at her and she went off to somewhere. "Malfoy?"

"I know her from somewhere but- I can't put my finger on it." Draco said simply and they looked at him with confusion, before looking back at her. Neither of them looked back, as she turned around a corner. Malfoy brushed his 'friends' off, and went after the teacher. She was found in a small hallway- one that the students rarely went to- and flinched when she noticed the blond.

"Shit!" she hissed, hastily dropping a cigarette and stamping it out under her foot, twisting her ankle this way and that to make sure it was extinguished for life. The Teacher regained her composure quickly, "I see you've found me and my hiding spot." Draco realized that he did, and hesitated, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you need, Mr. Malfoy?" The Bird on her shoulder ruffled its feathers and looked at Malfoy, tilting its head to the side.

"I'm… having trouble with the essay." Draco murmured, "I've never been good with description…"

"I just gave it to you." She said, raising an eyebrow, and Draco nodded, "Ok…so you need help, right? Look at him." She said, tilter her head to the bird, and it chirped, "How much could you see, if you could see from the eyes of this bird? Would you use your day in his body, to fly to the girl's bathroom and peek on them as they bathed? Or would you savor how it would feel to ride the wind currents that we, ourselves, cannot ride, as you would ride a broom?" She explained, "Think about it carefully, and step by step. Take your time and give as much vivid detail as you can. An author- is a type of painter, because they paint pictures in our mind's eye with their words. You understand, right?" Draco thought about it, and nodded,

"Yeah- I get it a lot better now." Draco confirmed and she smirked,

"Alright. I'll be looking forward to your essay, then, Mr. Malfoy." She told him, and he walked off, running past Jackal, who glanced at him, then went next to Lex, who looked over at him.

"You smell like smoke, Mistress." Jackal told her and held his hand out to her, the smell vanishing, "Anyways, you've received contact from home." She glanced at him, "They wish to know where you are."

"Did you tell them I'm busy?"

"Well…it's more like, your 3 husbands have different versions of the phrase." Jackal said, frowning slightly, and she laughed, "The bottom line is- they all want to know when you're coming home."

"Did you tell them 'Never if they can't play nicely'? I'm not married, Jackal- I'm not going to get married anytime soon, either. If they- want to fill their heads with those thoughts, so be it." she said coldly, and Jackal frowned at her lack of compassion, but still, she bit her thumb nail, "I feel like having sex- like, I REALLY want it bad. No lie." Jackal sighed,

"This is my vulgar mistress. Welcome to my life."

"Oh, shut up, Jackal. I don't use u like a sex slave everyday or anything like that." She retorted, and Jackal had to agree with her, "Tell those troublesome boys they'll have to wait. I think I'm going to put some effort into this teaching thing. Actually- I got a class. I'm going to kill you for ruining my smoking break, Jackal." She said, walking past him, and he thought about it. She…didn't smoke… He looked down at the small pile of ash on the ground. It looked like- she had rolled up a note and light the tip of it. A nice way in her language of saying, 'Fuck that'. Jackal flipped his hair and walked off. Guess it was time to go hunting. If it wasn't for the fact that she was working, he wouldn't have to hunt for her and guess on her preferences, so she could hunt for herself.

Despite how much she hated being a teacher- she remained. Jackal stopped, looking at her from a distance, far away from the window of her classroom,

"_Alright, let's get this over with, huh? Make sure you pay attention, if you don't want too much homework."_

She told them and they groaned, and she nodded, opening her attendance book, glancing at Jackal momentarily, calling out names as she did so. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. 'Bring home something, but come home in one piece'. He cared for his mistress, but would not fight for her affections. Her order was one he had trained and worked hard to make sure it was carried out in the only form it was accepted in- perfection. Jackal looked away, his back to the window, the wind dancing with his hair and the cloak that was an artifact from long, long ago. Despite the millennia his favorite, battle-worn cloak had been through, the memory was in his mind- as if it was the other day- when he received it from her. The words she told him, burned into his heart and mind, as the cloak flapped around him. He smiled and vanished with the wind.

~O~O~O~

She walked down the halls, looking for Jackal. "Goddamn it, this shit again?" She hissed, hands on her hips, "I thought I told him to not make me wait!"

"Lose your minion?" she turned halfway to her left, Snape not too far away from her. She looked away, scratching her cheek lightly,

"Ah- it's just that- it's past his bed time, you know?" She murmured, looking around, grumbling something to herself. "I guess he's not going to show. Never mind then. I'm going to bed." She said, walking past Snape, but not without him adding his two-sense in on her situation,

"If only you were to keep a leash on him, then maybe you'd keep better track of him." He chuckled, and she glared at him.

"If you don't like me, then- tell it to your underage girlfriend." She countered, and continued walking, "She's the only one who can tell me to leave." The woman added softly, but kept walking. Snape shuddered as an icy breeze hit him, and Jackal appeared in the same hall.

"Was she here?" Jackal asked, his cloak clinging to him. Snape scoffed,

"Nice way to show off," Snape said, and Jackal was silent, "She just left. I told her that she should keep a leash on you."

"Keep a leash on me? When you work under Dumbledore, yet your loyalty is to Voldemort?" Jackal countered, and landed on the ground, "No, my friend, it is you who should be on a leash. I leave to help her in anyway I can, and you leave to report whatever scraps you get from Dumbledore to your Master." Snape stared at him. "You- smell of treachery and betrayal. Amazing how your lover stays beside you, despite you putting her through so much. Don't you think?"

"Leave her out of this." Snape warned and Jackal sneered,

"You dabbled in things that you had no part in. If you continue, I will make sure that you are left alone and in the dark, Sir." Jackal walked past Severus as his Mistress did, and added, "Stay away- from her. She is my special treasure and I won't let you ruin what she has already." Jackal warned threateningly, whipping around and stabbing his fingers into the back of Snape's neck, and he cursed. He looked back to glare hatefully at the dog, but he was gone. How did he know so much?

~O~O~O~

Jackal landed in her room, and she looked over, "Fuck, you decided to take your time, didn't you?" Jackal frowned,

"My apologies- but to make up for it, I did bring a rather tasty morsel for you, Mistress." Jackal said, pulling out chocolates, and she scowled,

"Jackal, you fucker, I told you to bring me back a sex slave and you bring me chocolates." She said disapprovingly, but sighed and hugged his neck, as he hugged her, hands at her lower back, "You silly thing. You always know how to kiss up to me." Jackal grinned,

"This is why I'm here." He told her, glancing at the bed, "Mistress…you got to do the paperwork they give you, not just throw it on your bed in a huge pile." She looked back at them.

"I don't sleep in the bed anyways." She countered, taking the chocolates and opened them, tossing the cover to the box away, "Ooo- variety pack!" she said as she went to put one in her mouth, he took the box and left her with the one she took,

"No more until you finish grading the paperwork." He said sternly and she huffed, as he set the box down and she flopped onto the bed, Jackal offered her a red pen and her answer sheets, before lying down himself as she put everything on a clip board. Jackal laid his head in her lap, right cheek on her inner thighs as she started correcting her papers. This was the kind of life he wanted…peaceful, calm, the whole world moving at a slow pace. She played with his hair as she worked- something she saved for him and him alone.

"Mistress, do you ever wonder if maybe…we were together?" Jackal asked softly, reluctant to ask. She smirked as she corrected papers with her magical red pen of Fail.

"You have always had the chance, my dear Desert Hound." She told him in response, "I did think about it once. I was like- 'does he do it from behind or the front'? Hahahaha. On a serious note, I always thought we'd find a nice place in the Desert…a small house, maybe, and just struggle to survive. Too bad I got sucked into all this bull shit, huh?" She said as she graded papers- making a new pile of red-marked ones, to her right on the bed, nice and neat. Jackal smiled happily. That did sound nice. He closed his eyes, relishing the warmth of her thighs…"Hey, who said you can fall asleep!" She snapped at him, "If you fall asleep, whose going to help me eat those chocolates so I don't get completely fat?" She demanded and he chuckled,

"Mistress, please, let's get fat together when you're done." He squealed, hugging her waist impishly, and she laughed lightly,

"Ok then- it's a deal." She smiled, "I'd make you sign it in blood, but I'm not Satan or anything."


	3. Chapter 3

The Art of Hypocrisy

Chapter 3

~Return of the first Born~

She sat on her bed, looking at a photo, as Jackal entered with two mugs, "I wish…I knew where he was…" She said softly, and Jackal's long ears perked to her words. This was the only time he could take any remnant of his true form- but he liked to keep the simple ears and tail around.

"Who?" Jackal asked, handing her a mug it held hot chocolate instead of coffee.

"…someone I…have loved for a long time…" She murmured, and sipped her chocolate.

~Flash back~

_She was against a wall, on the floor, a child trembling against her, beneath her protective arms, "Get away from him!" She snarled defensively, blood on the walls and floor, splattered, dripping…Hands reached for her, and she yelled at them, "You have nothing to do with him!" She gripped the child tightly, before sliding in front of him- her extra limbs, dead, severed from her body, lying on the floor far away. "He's mine! You can't take him away from me! YOU CAN'T!" She roared, and attacked them, fighting a losing battle, but she fought valiantly. "Run- hurry! Get away from here!" she screamed at the child, who didn't move, as she fought tall three of the figures threatening him. "GO!" she yelled, and the child flinched, before turning and running away. Her moment of distraction- was her down fall._

_Slipping on blood and falling to the ground, the enemies focused on her- just like she wanted, and ignored the child. Through a hazy screen, she watched him run, as she was pummeled, her blood coating the hands of her abusers for the sin they committed, as she lost consciousness._

~Flash back end ~

"..stress…Mis…mistress!" She jolted to Jackal's calling, and looked at him. "Are you alright?" She nodded,

"Of course, Jackal." She answered, standing up, and Jackal covered his eyes, as she walked around the room naked, "I'm going to class- if those guys phone for me to come home- tell them they'd better come get me their self." She said, pulling on some pants, and Jackal looked away,

"Yes, but wont that cause troubles?"

"That's why. If they're stupid or they get impatient, I'll have to teach them discipline, right?" She responded, putting on a bra and looking at Jackal, who shyly looked back. "Don't worry about them- that's what I do." Jackal nodded, and she pulled on a black cloak, and left the room. Bothersome, asinine…she stood in front of the classroom as they worked, her bird on a perch, she sat down. A Nightmare from before all of this…? How long had it been since she'd seen him? "Professor?" She looked up, Draco standing in front of her desk, the bird's head lulled in the blonde's direction.

"What is it, Malfoy?" She asked, her head pounding as if she had gone on a drinking binge the night before. Hangovers- one of her worst enemies aside from make up exploding in her face. Draco hesitated,

"I was wondering if you're feeling ok-" He said. Stupid ass Malfoy's. Them and their pity sympathy. She sat up and her features returned to stone. No more thoughts of the past- only the present and the future.

"I'm fine, Draco." The bell rang, "CLASS DISMISSED!" They all left, only a single student entered- Diana. "Ugh- Diana, I can't take this anymore. It's so BORING here!" She flopped on her desk Diana stood in front of her desk, looking strange, "Diana? What's the matter?" Jackal was outside, tenderly caring for a hippogriff, watching from afar but his eyes acute. She jolted, and Diana looked over to someone- Severus Snape appearing. The Hippogriff hid Jackal, as Severus vanished with his Mistress's body and Diana slumped to the floor, in sobs. Jackal's eyes narrowed,

"Oh, blessed me, Sir, I believe there's a plot afoot." Jackal said to the Hippogriff, and it chirped, nodding, the red bird flying out of the room and to Jackal, "Hello, friend." Jackal greeted, raising his arm and the bird perched on it. "Shall I go fetch reinforcements?" It asked gloomily, and Jackal shook his head. "I see- so this is the extent of your loyalty." The Bird chirped, before flying off and Jackal continued to care for the Hippogriff.

~O~O~O~

Her eyes snapped open. She had been out for 10 minutes. She was being aviated- black hair- She clawed at the other person violently, before they reached their destination and she bounced off her ass on the ground, and landed of her feet, Snape in front of her, holding his leg. Blood slowly pooled. Had she struck an artery? She hoped she did, and out of instinct, she curb stomped him at the thought of him touching her. "GROSS! You're a pedophile, so keep your hands off me!" He groaned and got back up; as she looked around the black mansion she was in. The walls were nothing but shakes of grays and blacks and so was the floor. She looked down, noticing she was in a dress she wasn't wearing before. Wait- if she- her face flushed darkly and she round house kicked the professor, "PERVERT! What did you see, what did you see!" She demanded,

"I didn't see anything-" "Lies! I wasn't wearing this before you knocked me out!" She scowled, "UGH! It looks like my wedding dress! How revolting." She turned away from him, seeing two black staircases, flanking her, curving into one and going to the second floor. She looked over at Snape, "You do know that if I called one of my "friends" over, they'd be all over your ass? I've been kidnapped to many times for this shit, you know- and you're a shitty kidnapper." Snape rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her up the stairs, and she went back to ranting when they got to the top, where she turned to him. "Look, I'm here doing a job- being a teacher when I don't know how to teach. How the fuck do you think I'm going to finish all those damn essays if you keep kidnapping me for your personal gain, huh, Snape? I know you don't care about your job, but for me, it's the only thing helping me get some R&R." she sighed, feeling better about getting all of that off her chest.

"My Lord, I brought her." Snape said and she blinked,

"You didn't 'bring me' you used cheap parlor tricks to knock me out, and then kidnapped me." She corrected coolly, picking up her skirt and turning around, "Ugh- this thing is as heavy as my wedding dress…" She muttered to herself, looking up, and a pale figure at the end of a long, black table- opposite of her. There was something- foreboding about him- aside from him having no nose, just slits for nostrils.

"Hello." He greeted, standing up, and she caught some type of meal out of the corner of her eye. "I'm Voldemort- and you are Lexxie, am I right?" He asked politely, and she died a little inside as she gritted her teeth and curtsied in the dress momentarily, before standing back up.

"I go by many names." She answered and he smirked, gesturing to the seat to her right, and she turned around kicked Snape in the crotch, before turning back and sitting in the chair, bowing slightly before doing so. Voldemort sat down as well. "If you had sent an invitation, I would have come…" She said, keeping her hands in her lap, not touching any of the meal set out before hand. He had finished already.

"I was informed, you would not reply kindly to such a thing." "I would not trust the word of a professor who dates his students, Sir." She countered to voldemort's comment, and Voldemort waved Snape off, and he left.

"What name should I call you by?" He asked. She thought- what name could he call her by?

"Lex is fine , I suppose. I was never really given a-" _MONSTER! IT'S A MONSTER! _"- a name." Voldemort nodded, glancing away. Awkward silence. She looked at the water in the glass close to her. Its surface ripped, and burning villages danced in her vision , in the water. Suddenly, the water burst into steam and dissolved away. "…That wasn't odd at all." She looked back at Voldemort.

"Are you going to eat?" He asked,

"I don't eat this food- my apologies." She responded, gently pushing the plate away "Is this white wine or champagne?" she asked,

"White wine." He answered, "Do you take a liking to it?"

"No, I'm more of a sake girl. I've heard red wine is good for your heart, but I don't have the patience to gingerly sip." She responded, gulping down the wine and setting the glass back down,

"Do you not like the meal?" Voldemort asked, and she shook her head,

"The meal looks delicious- thank you for putting time into it- but old habits are hard to break, especially when you've been born into them. I was raised to eat a certain way, drink only certain things, until my body adapted permanently." She pulled out a flask and unscrewed it, pouring some of its contents into the wine glass. A dark, crimson liquid filled the glass. She re-screwed the flask, and tucked it away, "A cursed life, but, the only way to keep living. A price we both seem to pay." Voldemort grinned wickedly,

"Indeed. I brought you here for some questions." He said, and she nodded, "Let's get done quickly. I want your assistance." He purred, and she nodded, swirling the red liquid calmly, and drinking half of it down,

"What makes you think I'm interested?" She asked, crossing her arms, and he laced his fingers.

"There must be something I can give you, in exchange,"

"You don't know me too well, it seems. If you did, you'd know it's better to make deals with me when I'm drunk." She said bluntly, "There's nothing you have that I want, and there is nothing you can do to get me what I want. The answer is no." She said, a large snake, slithering slowly onto the table.

"Well, I'm not going to let you leave here alive." Voldemort said, the snake slithering over towards her, as she drank down the last of her drink.

"Sir, please stop!" The snake halted and looked behind it, and Voldemort looked behind him- someone in a cloak, standing behind Voldemort's chair, to the Dark Lord's right. He walked forward, into clearer view. He had long, dark blue/ black hair. His eyes were covered by a blind fold. She hesitated,

"L…?" She murmured to herself, before bursting out of her chair, Voldemort smirking at her, "What type of magic is this!" She demanded, and the boy flinched at her voice,

"Do you know this boy? He offered his assistance to me to help him find someone." Voldemort explained, and she stepped back, the boy stepping forward, opening his mouth,

"What exactly do you want from me?" She hissed, and he smirked,

"My Death Eaters have thinned- become one of my Death Eaters." Voldemort said, and she narrowed her eyes at him, "I will give you time to thin it over- make yourself at home, here, until you've made up your mind." Voldemort said, "The boy is no illusion, may I add." She shook her head,

"Enough talk of the boy- I will think it over." She reluctantly agreed, Voldemort gesturing to a nearby hallway, adding that any room she desired was hers to use, and she left the room. The Boy stood there, clutching his chest,

"Alexander…" Voldemort murmured, and the boy ignored him, running after her, grabbing her wrist when he caught up to her,

"I'm so happy I found you!" She snatched her wrist away from him, turning on him, "Please…" she stopped in her tracks, as he fell to the floor. "I-I went into hiding until I had gotten stronger, and I went looking for you- you were no where, your scent only in the palace. When I notices- one of the mirrors had been used, and the others were shattered, I managed to piece one together and come here. I was lost- Voldemort found me and offered me a chance to find you. I thought you were dead! He gave me a stone to bring back the dead, but you never appeared… I searched and searched, and now, you're here…" She gripped her dress, "Please…don't leave me again…please." She sighed, a sigh of disbelief. "I-I am your son, look!" He moved back the hair over his left side of his neck, pulling down his cloak with his free hand, a tattoo of a fox with wings, engraved in his skin like an extra layer of flesh. She jolted. Her mark… he let his hair fall, standing up as she turned, and pulled her back, smiling happily, "Let's go home together." He smiled, and she stared at him in shock.

~O~O~O~

Diana sat in class- board work had been given in Lex's absence, and Jackal watched over the class like a hawk. She hesitated, most of her work, finished. Lex- was gone- because of Diana.

"_Voldemort wants her, Diana- I just need you to distract her- she doesn't have her guard up around you."_

Diana looked down. What had she done?


	4. Chapter 4

The Art of Hypocrisy

Chapter 4

~Memories and Mistakes~

_She sat in the cold, damp, musty cave, sitting on a flat rock she used as her bed, rubbing her swelled up stomach gently, as she struggled to read a leather-bound book aloud. "L-L-La-Laz- Laza-lazare- lazareth!" She said happily, looking down at her stomach as it moved, "Do you like that name? It will be your name then." She put the book down beside her, leaning forward and hugging her stomach, "I will welcome you into this world, my little Lazareth. I- may not be well educated, but I will try to give you the best life I can." Her stomach quivered and she smiled, sitting up again, and sang soft, sweet, dark lullabies of the world they lived in. Their homeland. She stood and walked to the entrance of the cave- decaying bodies of males who fought her, scattered around. Their bones would make a lovely crib for the babe. She put her hand on the cave wall, looking out, her left hand on her stomach, "Look, my child- this is the world that has tossed us both aside." She said softly, and smiled down at her stomach, "If we ever get separated, look to the moon, and I will look at it too." The child kicked and she spatup blood into her hands, "Calm down, I know you're excited, but please…you're hurting me."_

~O~O~O~

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up in the bed she had borrowed. The scent of dirt and greed in the air. Oh, no that was just the scent of this world. She stood up on the cold floor, "I see you're awake, Mother." She looked at the doorway, the indigo-haired boy standing there. "There's a lot we need to catch up on, and Voldemort's promised me all the time in the world- but-" He took her hands and smiled, "Their world's time means nothing to us, right?"

"Just because we're different, don't get all 'high and mighty'." She said, her clothes changing from a night gown to a shirt and jeans. He stared in awe,

"Amazing! You can even transform clothes- can you transform anything else? I'm going on inanimate objects, but, it's not going so well-" He gushed, but she walked past him, opening the door to leave- Voldemort standing in the door way, his hand up, looking like he was just about to knock.

"Good morning." He said, stepping back and she bowed slightly, and he returned the gesture, before they both stood. "Have you decided-"

"We both believe-" the boy started, but Lex hit him in the back of the head,

"Hush, now, you silly thing. Everyone deserves a chance to speak." She looked at Voldemort, "Please continue."

"Have you decided your answer to my offer?"

"You offered me nothing, if I remember. You just wanted me to be your Death Eater." Lex responded, "-but- you've reunited me with someone I've been waiting to meet." Voldemort looked puzzled, "This boy, here, that you picked up- is my son, Lazareth. I thank you for taking care of him so well." Lazareth looked down and smiled softly, "I will be taking him with me now." Voldemort stepped aside.

"A pity- I have your sister here as well." Lazareth chuckled darkly, as Lex turned to Voldemort,

" 'Sister'? I only have a half-brother, and a cousin. My father and my mother died by my hand. Another lie you'd like to try, perhaps?" She offered, and stood her ground, Lazareth, lightly tugged on her shirt, leaned it and rested his chin on her left shoulder, whispering something into her ear with a foreign tongue. A language that, even though he spoke parseltongue, Voldemort had no translation over. He could make out nothing, and this was off setting, and Lazareth pulled away, sneering, and his mother looked at Voldemort. "Oh- I see- more of a reason to leave then. Good day, Sir." She said, bowing slightly, and turning from Voldemort, before the two walked down the hall, away from him. They only stopped when Bellatrix blocked their path- and Lazareth got between the Death Eater and his mother.

"Leaving so soon, dearie?" Bellatrix grinned, "Oh, that won't do." Lazareth looked at his mother, snapping something in the foreign language that put Voldemort on edge.

"Enough of this, Lazareth. We're leaving by force if necessary-" _Splech. _She looked down- and Lazareth flinched, and she turned around- a huge hole in the middle of her back- darkness revealed. Voldemort lowered his wand, "Do you know how hard it is to take care of such fragile skin? I must find more now!"

"The killing curse.." She turned around, the wound where the killing curse had kissed her clothes flesh, healed, and she shoved Bellatrix aside, deep into a wall,

"Out of my way, wench!" Lex snarled, "Lazareth, stretch your wings and take me back." Lazareth sneered happily,

"Yes, of course!" Again, Voldemort raised his wand to Lazareth's birth mother, and he barely turned in time, "_Avada kedavra!" _Voldemort snarled, and a burst of lightning flew from the tip of his wand, towards her. She whipped around, snarled "Fuck you!" and slapped the ball of light away from her, sending it into a wall instead.

"Enough of your games. What honor is there in attacking someone with their back to you?" She demanded, and looked hurt, "Is that anyway to repay me for helping you?" she turned and vanished, along with her child. Voldemort's hand fell to his side limply, and outside of the mansion, the grand roar of an eager but unknown gargantuan beast, rang fresh in the air.

~O~O~O~

"Professor Snape, I think I failed one of your tests…" Diana murmured sadly, and the professor glared down at her, sweeping past his desk, and shutting the door firmly, looming over her,

"Indeed you have, Miss Forte." Snape said, roughly grabbing her wrist and dragging her over to the other side of the room. He lifted her up and set her down on an oak table with a clean surface that looked polished- when it was not. She blushed, an innocent look of entrapment on her features and he stared her down intently, "You'll have to make it all up, you know." She nodded, and he kissed her, before letting out a throaty chuckle, and untying her neck tie, "This will suffice though." He said, kissing her again and she kissed back, eyes closed; the feeling of just the two of them there. His kisses trailed down her neck to her clavicle, pulling her robe aside when needed. She wasn't wearing a shirt. "A shirt is needed at all times, Miss Forte." Diana blushed heatedly,

"I-The temperature outside increased- so-" She murmured and he over looked it, kissing her as he wrapped her legs around his waist. A roar erupted through the sky, and Snape withdrew hastily, making her cover up. "S-Sevie?" She asked shakily, and he grabbed his wand,

"I have to go check this out- we'll finish this later." Snape told her, looking at her, "I'll give you some private tutoring to help raise your grade." He added, and she blushed darker, before he vanished out the door. Jackal and Lex walked past him, "YOU! What's going on?" He demanded, and a male got in between her and stared at Snape, "Who are you?" Lex turned, putting a hand on the new male's shoulder, and he relaxed dramatically, smiling at her softly.

"Severus, this is my son- Lazareth." Lex said, "Lazareth, this is someone I don't like much, Severus Snape. I call dibs on his killing." She told Lazareth, who looked at her, then him, saying something in a strange language, and Snape blinked. Lazareth smiled, offering his hand to Snape,

"I am Lazareth. Please to meet you." He smiled, and Snape shook his hand, "If you ever touch my mother, I'll use my middle finger to slice your mid-section and let your intestines and internal organs fall to the ground, ripping out your heart and lungs, before eating them to expand my own lung capacity for this life on your miserable little planet." Lazareth smiled, standing up straight, and Snape scowled,

"Such grotesque humor- shame on you." His mother said, and Lazareth blinked, pointing to Snape,

"Oh! I've seen you with Voldemort! You're one oh his lackeys." Lazareth said bluntly, and Snape put a wand to his throat, "Does everyone have a stick? Do I get one as well, mother?" His mother smacked him in the back of his head,

"Stupid ass. We don't need wands." Lazareth turned away from Snape's empty threat, and laughed,

"Let's go home; this place has lost all interest to me since I've reunited with you." Lazareth said, and she shook her head. She walked off, and he abandoned Snape and the idea, "Mother, I own a familiar- they are loyal animals- would you like to see mine? Do you have one too?" Snape lightly bit his lower lip, before turning around and walking off.

~O~O~O~

"I'm sorry, Dark Lord-" Bellatrix began, and he held a hand up, silencing her. Bellatrix looked down, as Voldemort searched his thoughts, Nagini slithering up and across Voldemort's shoulders. He lightly pets her as he thinks. _'Is that anyway to repay me for helping you?' _What had she helped him with? He hadn't met her in person the day before yesterday. Voldemort stood, Nagini draped over him, and walked off in thought. He closed his eyes and lay against the wall, on his bed, in his bedroom, stroking Nagini. No thoughts of her. He did like her defiance and hatred. Vile manipulation that needed no effort from her. The killing curse didn't hurt her- why?

_**You…can get…immortality…from horcroxes…**_

That voice…another search- different from the initial search. Long hair. Eyes that observed everything but nothing in particular, that held soft hints of an icy heart. They saw through every falsehood in him; straight to his decrepit soul. He drifted off and fell asleep, Nagini asleep beside him.

~O~O~O~

"_GO SLYTHERAN!" They crowds cheered at the quiditch game. How boring. Such useless sports held no meaning to him- he did hope everyone died though. He rather be sleeping than at this boring game. _

"_Where in the world do you think you're going?" A teacher snarled, and he glanced back, another house member, walking down the stairs- probably leaving. Female. Green Sweater. Black waist belt on the outside of her midsection. Black leggings that went down to black, heeled boots, rimmed with green fur, wearing a green and black scarf, carrying a green and black diamond-checkered purse. His classmates jumped up and down and into the isles of the stairs. The raging teacher's anger-filled following of the girl was blocked, and he took the chance to grab her scarf, hooking his right hand under her left forearm, making her look shocked. _

"_There's a seat over here." He smiled, fake of course, fake nice voice, as he pulled her over and sat her into the seat. The teacher eventually shoved through the crowd and makes it to where he was sitting._

"_Tom, I see you've gotten your classmate to sit down." The Professor smiled, and the girl sat, sullen, in the chair to his left. He gave the professor a fake smile,_

"_Yes- I'll make sure she stays in line." He promised, and the teacher walked off. When he looked over at the girl, she was already gone. He stood up and found a fleeting glimpse of her vanishing down the stair way back to the dorms. He stood went after her- something about her didn't seem- human. Even after running, he only just caught glimpses of her, getting a full view when she had stopped and awaited him at the end of a staircase. "Oh- hey." He said, throwing another fake smile. She glared at him, twirled on her right heel, and went down the left hallway. He panted lightly, before continuing to give chase- until realizing where she might be heading. Slytherian banners hung all around and she made a sharp right turn- and stood just past the doorway of the 3__rd__ floor female lavatories. "I- uh- just wanted to talk to you…" He stammered and she shook her head._

"_HEY! It's a guy!" "Oh, it's just Tom." "Hey- is that the new girl?" "He's harassing her!" "Hey tom, buzz off, she's mute!" A bunch of girls exclaimed, appearing in the bathroom, pulling the girl back. "Geez, Riddle, stop skirt chasing and go study or something!" One of them accused, and the others made a protective ring around her- as she was in the center, they moved out of the bathroom and into the hall, keeping the formation. The girl looked over her shoulder at him- and smirked smugly. Like she had planned every single step._

~O~O~O~

Voldemort exited his room, going to where his Death Eaters worriedly sat. They looked up at him like lost sheep, and he proclaimed, "I want that teacher here- just her." One stood up- Severus Snape. "This is no mission for you, my friend." Voldemort said, and he sat down. Lucius Malfoy stood- and his son reluctantly followed- and every other Death Eater got to their feet. "One who was among us- who we called Kalim- is her son, whose name is Lazareth. Be wary, my friends. He's one who holds no trust in any of us." With that, the Death Eaters set off, and Voldemort sat down, Nagini draping herself on him, and he pets her lightly. "I remember her, Nagini. I remember everything about her. Not again, will I let her slip through my fingers." Nagini flicked her tongue and smirked. "I wonder…how will we know?" Nagini rocked her body, as if to shrug, and Voldemort dwelled on memories and this thought.

~O~O~O~

"Mother, how many times have you changed your form?" Lazareth asked, and she looked at him, in her office, as she graded papers, Jackal leaned forward in his chair next to her.

"Changed forms?" She questioned in response, and her son nodded. "I suppose- 5 or 6 times."

"F-five or six! So little a number-!" Lazareth exclaimed, "What if someone recognized one of your old forms?"

"Remember who you're talking to, my dear. You're my flesh and blood- but if you ever cross a line, I will kill you." She said, and Lazareth nodded, Jackal looking at him,

"Such is the law of our kind. Someone of pure and loyal intentions comes for you, my mother- right- now-" as he finished, the door opened and Lucius Malfoy entered. Lazareth looked at him, as Lazareth was leaning against the wall to the right of the door to her small, circular office. "I think we can take him, mother. Wand or not, he's just a human- the lowest rink on his food chain too." Lazareth purred, moving his left hand out and shutting the door behind the platinum blonde.

"My master wishes your audience." Lucius said, and Lazareth growled,

"I think not." Lazareth said, putting sharp claws to the blonde's jugular, gently pressing,

"Now, now, Lazareth put your hand down." Lazareth did as his mother told him, and she closed her eyes and laced her fingers thoughtfully, "He's inviting me, instead of kidnapping me. My son will accompany me. Unfortunately, I'm a workaholic, so I will be taking some of my work with me- is that alright?" Lucius shrugged,

"I was instructed just to relay the message and escort you." Lucius said, and she nodded, Lazareth's temper flaring, and he snapped something at her in a foreign tongue, and she held her hand up,

"Sometimes, it is best to be the rock, than to be the spear or the shield, my son. This is a situation that calls for neutrality." She looked at Lucius and smiled, "Please, lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

The Art of Hypocrisy

Chapter 5

-The ploy to lure her close and more memories-

Lazareth drummed his polished nails on the wood, glaring down Voldemort, his mother sitting next to him, quietly working on some paperwork, a neatly stacked pile of finished and red-ink graded papers, to her left, a neat, thinner pile, of yet-to-be graded ones, to her right hand. "Lazareth, stop fidgeting." Lazareth sullenly put his hands in his lap, but continued to stare down Voldemort, and his mother looked up at Voldemort, "A penny for thoughts, Sir?" She asked gently, and he said nothing, "The floor is yours, Sir- its your home, we are but guests in it." Lazareth had had enough of this, and looked at her,

"Don't just bow your head to him-!" He started, and she cast him a look that make him shut up, and he looked down, mumbling something under his breath, as she graded the papers. When he opened his mouth, she put up her hand momentarily, pointed to her lips, pointed to her paperwork, and continued on grading.

"How old are you?" Voldemort finally asked, and she glanced up at him, before looking back at her papers.

"You never ask a woman their age, Sir." she responded softly, "I'm 10 moons." She responded, and Voldemort was confused. Lazareth sighed,

"One moon of our time is one millennia of your time. Do the math." Lazareth said, before proudly adding, "I, myself, am 7 millennia." Voldemort looked at her.

"How many- er- moons- have you been here?" Voldemort asked her, and she moved two papers to the left pile, and claimed the 3 left papers that needing grading, to her attention.

"Not long. Maybe a moon?" She offered, moving another paper to the finished pile, continuing. "You ask many questions- but are these answers you really desire?" Lazareth asked, and his mother lightly tapped his shoulder, and he was silenced once more.

"Have you been among us for that long?"

"No- I hid myself. I learned before I appeared. My son seems to have just appeared and let you take him in. He came at a latter time than I." She said, moving another finished paper to the pile to her left.

"When did you first step into society?"

"Long ago. I was having trouble accepting the form I took, but, I entered Hogwarts- it was interesting to me how you knew a way to bend things to your very will and it was amusing to watch you all struggle for control when you held no capacity for it. Simply put- your failure of being "God" was hilarious to me." She said, moving the last paper to the pile, before moving the pile to her briefcase and closed it, clasping her hands in her lap and looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Here, you are all so pampered. You can't control anything yourselves, but you use a wand- a catalyst- to hone your inner skills and assist you. There is less animals here- less of secret strength- than where we're from. It's interesting."

"What was the first form you took?" Voldemort asked, "Appearance wise."

"Why should I tell you that? You have nothing I can benefit from, so it's pointless for me to do so." She answered, and Lazareth spoke now,

"We- we cant change to our own appearance liking- we are restricted to the current tastes of society- the most common desires of the opposite gender and we change with the times. We can keep a form, but when we change, we don't know what we will look like next. Our normal forms are- feared and hated- so we chose more human forms instead." Lazareth said clearly, looking down.

"Show me what you looked like- the first time you attended Hogwarts." Voldemort ordered, and Lazareth abruptly stood up,

"Such a disrespectful tone-!" Lazareth snarled, and she pulled him back into his chair,

"I will not- not until it benefits me. Right now, I tell you what you want, and I get nothing in return." She said, "I- have no use for magic, and your magic can do nothing for me." she said, and Lazareth looked at her, "I only have interest in exotic animals and knowledge."

"Ask him to speak parseltongue." Lazareth remarked, and she looked at him, "Its how they speak to snake-like reptiles. He can do it. It's fun to speak." Lazareth smiled at her, and she looked at him like he was stupid. "It's interesting." She sighed and covered her face, and Voldemort thought about something. Lazareth jolted and started writhing with an expression of ecstasy on his face. The Death Eaters stared at him as he seductively licked his lips, before he stopped and stood up, completely normal. "Uh- Mom- I have to -uh-" She glared at him,

"Yes, I know, just go." She said, waving him off, and he growled, dark wings wrapping around him, and he vanished. She gave nothing to how or why her son vanished, but waited for Voldemort to speak. She lowered her gaze to the table and waited. Silence.

"Exotic pets catch your fancy?" Voldemort rephrased and she glanced at him, "I happen to know the location of a Basilisk-" She blinked, "In exchange for changing into your 1st appearance." She thought about it,

"Can I keep the basilisk?" she asked and he nodded, "Alright then. A pair of dark, scaled wings opened from behind her, and wrapped around her gently, before retreating after a moment. She sat in the chair, completely different. Long, shoulder length dark umber hair and grey-blue eyes, her chest flatter and smaller. "This was my 1st form." Voldemort stared at her, and she only said, "I look like a child, don't I?" Suddenly, Nagini jumped into the air and lunged at her, making her jump sideways out of her seat, and put her arms up in defense. When Nagini struck again, she burst into mist and dissolved. "Hmph- its not ever day where I get wronged twice. Well done, Voldemort, well done." Her voice echoed, and Nagini rose, hissing, the Death Eaters looking around. "What was the point of your questions? To prove if I was near you when you attended Hogwarts and fake your entire appearance to your classmates? Yes, I was there. My grasp of your language was complete, but forming such crude words on my tongue was difficult, so I spoke nothing. There's your answer. Happy? Leave me be- I have papers to grade and school work to do!" Nagini lowered herself, as a dark object floated from the ceiling, and onto the table, a ripple running over the surface of one of the windows, before calming. She had taken her leave. Lazareth appeared, in his chair, "If you had said another word or two- the right words- you've be in flames. What a lovely image." Lazareth purred, and Voldemort glared at him, "Don't look at me like I am the enemy- consider me a neutral friend- look what I got for you." Lazareth said, showing off a dark plate that was curved and a dark substance glistened and dripped from it onto Lazareth's clothes. He cleaned it off. "Oh my."

"…How will that help me?" Voldemort hissed, sitting down, and Lazareth looked up,

"This- is something important to her. True, she had many- but even missing a single one will make her look for this frantically. We're all perfectionists, you know- that's one of our weaknesses. We must have a complete set or we have nothing at all. Now- if you really want to see what she looked like when you met her (possibly), then I will teach you a certain way to 'ensnare' her."

"You're her son…"

"'Why would you do such a thing to your mother'? Not out of spite." Lazareth said, his eyes slightly narrowing. _You're not one of us- to you, we're the different ones, but to us, it's the other way around. You haven't seen her in all of her dark glory. Forever, her name will be the once, sang in our folklores- not that half-blooded disgrace. I want to see where this leads- if it can help her reclaim what is rightfully hers by the pureness of her blood, then I will assist in any way I can. With my grandfather and grandmother dead, there is only one in our way- _Lazareth faked a smile, "Well? Do you want my help or not? I don't want anything in exchange. No fee. Free of charge." He purred, holding up the plate to catch the light of the sun- it shone like black mother-of-pearl, the blackness of it was indescribable, and rainbows danced on the glossy surface wherever the sun kissed it. "Such beauty always comes with a taxing cost." Voldemort thought of it-

"I accept your help." He answered and Lazareth sneered,

"Alright then. It's a deal- in exchange for my help, you'll have her."

~O~O~O~

Jackal lay on the bed, and she searched herself. "I feel as if- I've lost a scale." She murmured and Jackal looked up in surprise.

"Lost a scale? You've never lost a scale. Not even in the fight against your father." Jackal murmured, "What a bad omen- someone has robbed you, my Mistress- but who would dare barter their life to thieve a single scale from you?"

"…Someone who is aware that I'm anal enough to make sure I have every single scale or kill to make damn sure I do." She hissed, and Jackal crinkled his nose,

"You smell of death, may I add, mistress. Not rebirth- just death." Jackal said, and she frowned,

"Indeed- I am once again, a target. Open a portal- I am now a teacher and I will not let anything harm my students!" She proclaimed, and Jackal looked at her questioningly,

"With what strength? I haven't got any…" Jackal murmured,

"With my strength. I will give it to you. Use it sparingly, Jackal." Jackal opened his mouth to protest, but she went to the bathroom, "I will- begin the process." She said softly, and Jackal was silent, Diana listening in with her ear to the door. She was quiet when she snuck away…but Jackal's keen ears did not betray him. He stood up silently, and pulled on a cloak, and followed her silently, finding that she led him to Severus Snape's chamber. "Oh, miss Forte…" Jackal called as the door to Snape's quarters opened to Diana and Jackal, "Oh, Severus- It seems that one of your students has some how found her way into the Teacher's dorms without coming in contact with a Teacher- I'll lead her back for you." Jackal said, and pulled her away from the doorway, and back to her class, "Hn. What WERE you going to tell him, Diana? Haven't you stabbed your friend in the back enough?" Diana frowned and allowed Jackal to lead her to her next class. Draco noticed the two walking, and walked off himself.

A comb, dragged hastily through his hereditary blonde hair, and he walked. The professor must have graded his paper- did she critique it too? There was a rumor that the Professor was a famous book author- and he believed it. The reason was- he had been late on turning in his paper, slipping it into her office while she wasn't there, and found a manuscript for some sort of story that held her name for author of it. It was good. Bloody good. He wanted to give it to his father for viewing- but instead, he left it where it sat after reading it. He hesitantly rasped his knuckled on the door. "Professor?" The door opened, and she stood there, tightly wrapped in a black robe that swept the floor.

"Oh? What brings you here, Malfoy?" she asked, "Come for your paper? I finished grading it today- just a little while ago." She smiled, gesturing him in, "Come in a moment, Malfoy, while I shuffle through the papers for yours. So persistent." She said, letting him enter, "Help yourself to some pomegranate seeds. They're tart but make sure to eat the whole thing." She said, looking for his paper, and he helped himself. The closet to her left violently shook, as she came back around, she smacked it, "Hush you, Silly Things." She told the closet and it stopped shaking. "Thank you." She offered Draco his paper, and when he reached for it, she withdrew it from reach; "You can only LOOK, Malfoy, I know your family-" He took it and looked at his grade. He got a B. for a report on a subject he knew nothing about, "Your guts for making a bullshit paper on something you skimmed last minute was amusing, but your sentence fluency, spelling, and grammar saved your ass. Now give it here, Draco." He did as instructed, and she took the paper, "Now, be on your way, Draco- my dears are impatient for their walk." She said, and the closet jumped up and down, "Hush, now!" It stopped, and she hastily hurried Draco out of the room, shutting the door. Severus found Draco and yelled at him to being in the Teacher's wing. The door opened and three large, black cloaked creatures, clawed and clamored out of her room, on chained leashes that the other Professor held, "You silly, silly things! I'm walking you, idiots, don't drag me!" She cried feebly, "Help meee!" she cried childishly as the three black cloaked creatures dragged her on the floor. Severus snarled, "Why is it always ME!" "Because you're within range!" she called back at him, and h ran after her.

"Stop, you bloody stupid boggarts!" She yelled at them, "Stop this nonsense before I get really mad!" Severus pulled out his wand, but they stopped when she yelled a final warning, and floated over her. Dementors. "Thank you." she stood and wiped off her clothes,

"Boggarts?" Severus said, "Getting a little- adventurous?"

"Hm? Oh, no, they're my pets. I approached them- the Boggarts- but they looked at me strangely- I thought how Dementors seemed amusing- and they changed into Dementors and bowed. Such sweet things." she mused, and looked at them. The Dementor boggarts bowed slightly to her and she smiled. "Come, come, my friends, walkies." They floated around her, and she walked calmly, and they obediently floated next to her. Severus grabbed her elbow and she looked at him.

"Do you not remember anything?"

"Silly Snape, whatever are you talking about?" She giggled, "Teehee! You're so funny, Snape! I have to walk them now, so leave me be." She said skipping off and the Dementors twirled and floated on as she walked them. Snape stood there, and Jackal stood in the shadows.

"That's not her." Jackal purred reassuringly in Snape's ear, and he whipped around, "Been with her as long as I have- and you can tell when she's changing. A shame she's doing it so late into the school year- she'll be happy like that for a few months until its done and over with." Snape scowled,

"Don't you have work to be doing?" Snape hissed, and Jackal smirked,

"Indeed I do- she gets a bigger appetite like that, you know. "Jackal tipped his hand, and vanished in a whirlwind of autumn leaves.

~O~O~O~

Voldemort lay in bed with Nagini close by once more, dreaming once more. An experiment Lazareth suggested he try. The black plate lay next to Voldemort as he slept quietly, and Lazareth stayed close to observe.

"_So- Where are you from?" He inquired, and she just stared at him, before looking out a window, and pointing to the moon, he laughed with good-humor. "Are you from the Moon?" She huffed at his ill-placed joke, turned, and walked off. "Hold on a moment." He said, and she yielded to him for but a moment. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers he had hidden behind his back, and she looked at them, "I- I got these for you, you know." She took the bouquet and he smirked, "I had a bit of trouble getting them, but-" As she touched the flower petals, the entire bouquet, burst into flames, and ashes fell to the ground at her feet. "Oh…I guess…you didn't like them…" She pointed to her wand that was in her boot, tears swelling in the corners of her eyes, and she covered her face. "Hey, don't worry about it- they were just flowers…no big deal." He said, trying to calm her down. It was unintentional. Every beautiful flower she touched caught aflame. He reached over, wiping her tears away with his thumb- the first time he had touched her skin. It was warm and soft, but with an underlying- hardness. The tears were wiped off, "Don't worry…maybe a phoenix would be better?" He offered, and she looked at him, hurt, a click of girls appearing and hooking their arms under Tom's, and around him,_

"_Sorry- we'll be borrowing him, Sweetie. We need to teach your man here some tips." They giggled and she frowned, trying to follow as they dragged him away, but kept her at bay on the stair case. She attended classes and he saw her only on the 3__rd__ floor after escaping the clutches of the vile females classmates that guarded her like mother hens. She stood up and looked at him, as he walked over. He held out a small present, and she stared at it, shaking her head. _

"_I thought- maybe- instead of flowers- things like this will do…" He offered, and pushed it into her hands, and she shook her head, pushing it back into his own hands, pointing to it, and waving her hands back and forth. She didn't want any more gifts. She looked down, and he hesitated. This had never happened before. Girls accepted his smiles, his small gifts, gave him things, gave me smiles, looks- she wanted nothing from him and nothing to do with him. He looked at the small gift he held, "I'll unwrap it for you." He offered, and she glanced over, as he untied the small silver bow around the little box. A small bottle of perfume was waiting for her. "Look- I got this for you." She looked at the perfume bottle guiltily, "Don't make such a face- it's a gift- you can't give it back." She sighed and reluctantly took it. He stared at her- her lips were the gentle color of flamingo pink, and he leaned down and tasted them. Even if her fingers burns what flowers he gave her- he's take it to taste those lips for one- a first and last- time. They were soft, despite her coldness to him- warm. When he withdraws, the faint taste of bubble gum was on his lips. Lip balm. The sweetness made him withdraw, and she gasped, "What's wrong?" He asked, and she wiped something from his lip and smiles. She desired only isolation- but in that moment, he had decided it- if she wanted it or not, he would give her the world. _


	6. Chapter 6

The Art of Hypocrisy

Chapter 6

-Sleeping and within the soul-

Lazareth listened, "So- she was happy go lucky? Sounds as if she's shedding…this can be a problem on the plans if she's doing it soon…"

"She was leading boggarts on a leash." Snape said and Lazareth shrugged, "she told me to 'leave her be' and 'I'm taking them on a walkies'." Lazareth pondered upon this, "What is she doing?"

"So soon- where does she get the bodies for such a taxing procedure?" Lazareth wondered aloud, pausing, "She's arrived…" He stood and his mother stood at the stop of the stairs. She stood there in a long, black, elegant, ballroom dress. "M-Mama!" Lazareth exclaimed, blushing, "Such beauty…" She said nothing, as Lazareth growled seductively as she walked past him, bunched of her skirt in her fists, her high-heeled boots clacking on the floor. She stopped in front of Lazareth,

"Where is it, child! Where is my scale?" she snarled angrily, and Lazareth frowned,

"Scale? What scale?" Lazareth said coyly, and she hoisted him up, and slammed him down on the table violently, "MMN!"

"You vile thing! Use your own scales, you snake!" She growled, and he frowned, as she released him, "Such treacherous, low tactics- you are no son of mine." Lazareth got up, sitting on the table,

"You use forbidden arts of our kind-"

"Don't be ignorant, Lazareth, such arts I created with my own hands." She said bluntly, "Now- my scale- "

"You wore such a nice dress to collect one scale?" Lazareth purred, and she stomped her foot, snarling something at him in their language, before shoving him aside,

"You useless boy! I'll find it myself." She declared and walked off, Lazareth and Snape running after her, "Here- I can feel it-" she put her hand on a door, and the two flung themselves between the door and her, as she quickly withdrew a black-gloved hand. Lazareth growled and offered out a ring-pierced tongue, as he spoke to her in another language, luring her away from the door, and back to the original room, Severus slipping into the room behind the door, before exiting, "You have a silver tongue, my child, but I can feel it- the darkness that vibrated from its core- it's a part of me." She threw Snape aside like she swatted a fly away, as she did her own child, and Spartan kicked the door open. "I'm tired of these fucking games!" She snarled, and walked into the room, looking to her left, seeing the scale first- then Voldemort. She ignored him, and reached over, touching the scale, and it vanished into her skin. She smiled, her pupils changing, Once more- she was full.

"Hello." Voldemort greeted, before hitting her with a spell. She went rigid, Lazareth in the doorway, as her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell sideways, turning as she fell, and landing on her back on the floor, as the light, faded from her eyes and they glazed over. Nagini rose up, and Lazareth frowned.

"Hm…easier than I thought- only because she was off guard. Don't touch her, she's fine." Lazareth assured, picking her up, "Now, Sir, is the hard part- for me, anyways. Where shall I put her?" Voldemort stepped aside and Lazareth placed her gently on the bed, closing her eye lids, "Forgive me- her eyes when she sleeps…" Lazareth shuddered, before turning to Voldemort, "Ok, just lay down which ever way you desire," Voldemort laid down next to her, and the door shut in Snape's face. Lazareth's hands turned into long, sharp, dark blue claws, "Relax, Sir, the worst part of this evening is over." He put two fingers to Voldemort's wrist, his left first, then the right, growling something- talking in the foreign tongue- before touching his ankles, they his neck, shoulders, and forehead, touching his mother's forehead. Instantly, Voldemort could make out what he was saying- "Through the darkness of Anubis, God of the Death, the turning of the moon guides us from one body to another, one dimension to another. We offer the soul of Voldemort, to the Duchess of the Voldorians, in exchange for entry to her soul, we ask he be guided and guarded well from the outside. The Maker help him if he's touch, and may she awaken immediately if harm comes to either party, the rage of ten thousand white sons burn in her soul-" He paused as everything went cold. Dementors peered into the room from the windows, and put their hands against the glass, as if waiting for something- but just waiting patiently. Lazareth finished the strange incantation, and Voldemort closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he laid on grass of green in a suit. He sat up, loosened the tie slightly, before standing. A dragon of huge proportions, sat on the grass, no far from him. It roared a yawn, before lazily falling over in the grass and it stared at him as he approached. It said nothing, but lay there silently, tilting its head to the right, and he looked over, seeing her bathing in a lake. Several other creatures stood at the edge of the lake when he walked over. Water dripped down her skin and her long hair covered out the top of her breasts, and between her legs. She glanced over, "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked bluntly, the creatures glaring at him, "No matter. Someone who pulls their weapon on a person's back is the lowest of low." The Creatures gave their own form of agreeing.

"What was your form 50 years ago?" Voldemort asked, and she looked at him,

"Why should I tell you? You put a spell on me." She hissed in distain, and he frowned. "Wander as you desire, but stay away from me." the water wrapped around her and made a gown of whites and baby blues for her, and she put her foot on the edge of the ground. Voldemort offered her a hand, but she removed her foot and went to another side of the empty indent in the ground and got out before walking off. Voldemort was immediate to give chase as she coolly looked over at him.

"What do you want in exchange?" He asked, and a flicker of sadness crossed her eyes before vanishing as quickly as it had come.

"Nothing you can give me." she responded, looking at the sky, the wind kicking up, "This world- inside of me- where I come when I sleep- is one of the few things I have left. There are many things I want- but nothing you could ever grant me in years, even with all your magical -prowess." She said icily, walking off,

"I can try." He offered, and she whipped around, making him come to an abrupt halt.

"You want your answer? FINE! I attended Hogwarts 50 years ago- I was there." She twirled around and her height had decreased, her hair had changed to a dark umber brown, and her eyes were a blue grey. "This- is what a looked like, 50 years ago, Tom riddle. Are you happy with your answer?" She changed back, "Now for the sake of the Maker, leave me alone!" She snarled, walking into a town and vanishing. The town looked like a piece of London but gloomy, and people with tan skin talked with one another, bundled up against the cold of the town- the dead of the winter- and they stopped, spotting him.

"Oh- he doesn't seem very well prepared for the winter…." "Poor thing!" One of them offered him a scarf, "Here, you'll freeze to death, Guy." "I wonder why he's here." "No one comes for anything." "You should leave quickly- nothing good comes from this place." "I hope he'll be alright…he seems like a nice guy." They jabbered, the bell tolling and they rushed off frantically with panic, to sheltered homes, and Voldemort stood there. "I heard Lazareth sent him-" "Oh, what a naughty child!" "Lazareth doesn't know who he's dealing with." "His mother's patience only lasts so long…" Voldemort looked around, ignoring the whispers, and letting his eyes rest on a pub, that he entered promptly. He stumbled upon her, lying in a bed, asleep- until he entered.

"I had no idea-" He started, but she interrupted, "Who goes into a BAR the first thing when they come to a new place? Why not a store or something? So weird." She said, rolling over, and he countered, "You're the weird one. Your bedroom has a huge sign on the outside that says 'Pub'." She glanced at him over her shoulder, "It is a pub, not my bedroom- it just happens to have a bed." She corrected, her face in a pillow, and people stared at him- their eyes glowing a variety of colors. She raised her head and looked at him, "You know- if you had sought me out- I could have given you a brand new body just like your 1st one, and you wouldn't have the one you have now."

"Impossible." Voldemort said, "How could you do that?"

"Why do you Humans always ask 'how'? Can't you just accept it? If there is a price, then there is a price, don't ask questions. When you do, you seem so ungrateful." She said bluntly, and laid back down, the others continued to glare at him. She groaned, getting up, and walking past him, out of the pub, and the others there threw their drinks to the floor and lunged at him, as she vanished from the pub. She reached back in and grabbed the back of his suit, pulling him out and the door replaced where he stood, as he was set on the ground of the town once more. "I just remembered that the Pub isn't the best place to be." Lazareth stood in the middle, smirking,

"Good after noon, mother." Lazareth purred, and she sighed,

"Another round of twisting the knife in my back, my son?" She asked, and Lazareth hissed something, and she pointed to him angrily, "Don't you say that! Whose vagina did you come out of, mine, or your fathers?" Lazareth thought about it, "Yeah, I know, it's a hard one, but the answer is: DING, DING, DING, ME! Now shut up and get out." Lazareth bowed and vanished like mist.

"So…what was his father like?" Voldemort asked curiously,

"The father of Lazareth?" She repeated, and looked away sourly, "A topic I like to avoid when possible."

"I could always-" "'search my memories?' have them- I hold no love for most of them." She finished.

"I…Lazareth is the product of a sin." she said, "The father of Lazareth- is my cousin." She hugged herself, "Lazareth…was the product of a rape."

~O~O~O~

"They look kinda cute together, don't they?" Lazareth offered, standing next to Snape, in front of the bed, where Voldemort and his mother slept. They both tilted their heads to the right- then to the left, "I suppose." Snape answered. In their sleep, they had turned this way and that, the occasional murmur, but half way into the night, they were unconsciously holding hands. "I don't think I'd like them to be together though- unless for breeding. Breeding is fine." Snape looked at Lazareth, and he looked back, "Oh- uh- We're kind of like a dying race so we have to violently reproduce for a full moon every 10 or 15." Lazareth looked down shamefully, "I…I would be considered a 'disgrace' if I went back now." He sighed, and his pager blinked, "Hm. I must leave." Lazareth handed Severus a cell phone, "Um- if she awakes- press the 1 and the green button. I'm on speed dial, but I have to go far. I will come as quickly as possible." He said and left, pulling a cloak from the thin air, and wrapping it around himself.

3 lovers, he had. None of them were even so much as pregnant, even though he had taken every extra step to make it almost sure. No condom, hiding birth control pills, whatever. He had no children. NONE. He loved them, but he needed heirs. How many half brothers and sisters did he have? How many children has his mother birthed? Hopefully, tonight, something good would happen.

"Um- Cornelius…" His atlas name. "I-I'm pregnant." One of his lovers spoke.

"THANK THE MAKER!" He cheered, but she was disturbed,

"How could you say that!" She demanded, and he frowned, "Y-You're not going to leave me, are you?" No. well- technically, he would be taking his son and leaving her, returning to his home to raise the child. He kissed her. He couldn't just do that. A child needed a mother as well as a father. "Cornelius?" She asked, and he looked at her, "Are you- mad?"

"Of course not. Come, let's go to the super market- We'll buy many things for our child." Lazareth smiled lovingly, taking her hand. "When I- when I move back, would you like to come with me?" She blushed violently,

"Y-Yes…" He smiled at her answer. This woman- held his child inside of her small fragile body. A hybrid, but, nonetheless, his child. Half-blooded children usually raised with distrait and hatred for their deformalities, but not this one. "I'm- a few months along…about 3." She didn't look like it. He knelt down and kissed her stomach affectionately. This child would be his pride and joy, as he tried to be for his mother.

"This child is mine, yes?" He asked, and she nodded, "This is, indeed, good news. Would you…like to meet my mother sometime?" She blinked,

"Your…mum?" She questioned, and he nodded, "That would be nice." Lazareth immediately questioned his mother's personality towards his lover.

~O~O~O~

"I'm sorry." Voldemort said, and she looked forward icily, not at him, but into space.

"It's not your fault. Lazareth doesn't look like him." She looked down at her hands, "After- everything that happened, I went to kill him and my "kin" stood in my way that night. I made sure my son was safe, and- the next thing I knew, I was floating in the ocean. He eluded me that night, but I will slit his through and hold his body upside down so his blood spills and pools under my feet." She let out a deep breath, "It's not your fault."

"That's a rather vivid image."

"It's a dream, now, but soon, it will be reality and memory." She said with pure determination.

"Is he older than you?" "By a month or two." "Bigger?" "OH no, he's very small for our race. Small, tiny male." "Then how did he over power you?" She burst out laughing, and he blinked,

"So blunt!" She laughed, "I was at a disadvantage. Funny." They had some to a field, covered completely in snow, and she sat on a hill, hands clasped in her lap. "I have lived a thousand lifetimes, but when I see my sons- I feel as if I will never see them again, but- I'm happy. "She smiles softly, as Voldemort looks down at her, "because, even though I haven't completed what I wanted to, I know that I've given birth to 3 beautiful children, and I'm at ease knowing they're set on paths that wee made from those I killed, but paths to help them succeed nonetheless." Voldemort sat in the snow across from her, ignoring the blistering cold. "Do you not like me? Now that you know all of this and since I'm "back" He thought about it.

"No, I don't really hate you, but- why did you leave with just leaving nagini to me?"

"I thought- Nagini would be loyal to you, and replace all of those gifts you gave me. I have to go into isolation from time to time, and sleep. You have a wand- but the 'magic' my son and I use, is in the air. There is little of it now, so, I find a place with a fair amount, and I curl up for sleep."

"I see. Doesn't it bother you?" He asked frankly, and she looked down at her hands.

"I- I come, and make 'friends', and smile, and laugh. You humans are funny. I sleep, and when I wake up, everything has changed and they're all gone. I stand in the 'present', but when I blink, I'm in the 'past'. Everyone died when I exhales and once more, I am left alone. When it 1st happened, I cried so long I had forgotten how to tell time, but then I realized that this was how it was, and I was nothing but a spare piece, watching." She said softly, and looked at him. "You want immortality- if you had come to me, I would have given it to you happily, just to have a shorter life." He though about it. "If you wanted, I could even give you your old body." She said, "Ugh- I wish you'd get out of here. I want my soul back to myself."

"I don't know how you get out."

"Well, you got yourself in, didn't you? You can recite the incantation and get yourself out." She said, scoffing, "For a wizard master like you, you're a little on the stupid side sometimes."

"I'm not stupid. Your son got me in here." She blinked,

"Hm? Lazareth?" She laughed so much she started crying, "That boy barely remembers the incantation to change forms!" she laughed, but then got serious, "If we was able to do something like that, its all in our home language, so at one point, you'd be able to understand what he said."

"He was talking about Anubis giving guide and protection." Voldemort said, "Among a variety of other things."

"Impossible. Such a thing is passed down from the parents to the children. There is no way he could have learned such a thing from me." She said, looking up, "What a hassle. Such a handful, that one."

"Do you regret it?" Voldemort asked and she looked at him,

"Do I regret giving birth to Lazareth and his brothers?" Voldemort nodded, "No. They are all different, and are sometimes a handful- but they're pieces of me." She looked at him, "Any other questions?"

"What's your real hair color?" "Purple." "Eye color?" "Plain grey."

"So- how do we get out of here?" He asked, and she thought about it,

"Hm..Well, I have one idea."


End file.
